Prank Wars
by Lurker248
Summary: Like the title says, its about prank wars. =) Tai and Matt vs. Sora and Mimi. Sounds fun, right? Well what happens when a prank goes too far? Mostly Mimiato and some Taiora, plz R&R. ThanX!!! *Part 3* Matt does something to Mimi that embarasses her at the
1. Prank Wars - Part 1

Prank Wars - Part 1

Prank Wars - Part 1

__

By Lurker248

Author's Note: This is like the first fic I've written in around… a year. So this ones kinda bad, and it's like a first fic. It's kind of a warm-up story so I can get back into the flow… haha =). Plz r+r! Thanx! Also, feel free to give me any suggestions, comments, and ideas for stories… I alwayz need em. =) And if anyone can think of a better title, tell me! Well then, here's the story! Oh yeah… its like mostly mimato, but there some taiora there too! =)

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me… blah blah blah, don't sue me… hahaha =D I think it belongs to Fox and Saban… and whoever else I missed. ^_^ 

"So, any ideas?" Mimi asked. She was with Sora, in her room. Mimi was sitting with her legs crossed, on her bed. Sora was lounging on a chair that sat in front of Mimi's desk. The room was brightly lit, and filled with posters of famous people, and pictures of her friends. Before entering Mimi's room, they had been soaked by Matt and Tai, but had dried off. There was a little "prank war" going on between Mimi and Sora, and Tai and Matt.

"Nope," Sora replied. "But they're gonna get it!" She grinned. At first, she didn't want to start the whole war, being the nice person she was. But then, she just got caught up in the whole thing. It was all in fun anyway.

"They deserve it," Mimi said, with a mischievous grin. 

"Who started this war, anyway?" Sora asked. "I forgot."

Mimi thought for a while, then shrugged. "I think it was… well it could have been…" She thought for a while. "Well that's not the point! It doesn't matter." 

Sora laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Well what really matters is how we're gonna get em back." Mimi thought for a while. "I've got it!" She exclaimed, with a gleam in her eye.

* * * * *

Meanwhile…

Matt and Tai were laughing, and walking to Tai's house.

"That was a cool prank… water balloons. Great idea!" Matt said, putting his hand up for a high-five.

Tai slapped his hand. "Thanks. It was nothing…"

Tai got to the house, and used his key to open the door.

"Mom!!! I'm home!!!" Tai yelled up the stairs. He turned to Matt. "You wanna drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Matt replied. He collapsed on the couch, and sighed. 

_'Man…' _Matt thought. _'Pulling a prank is hard work!'_

Tai came back, with two cans of soda in his hands. He tossed one to Matt, and opened his. It popped open, and fizzed. He sipped it.

"So, are we planning on doing anything else to them?" Matt asked.

"I dunno," He shrugged. "It depends if they do anything to us first." Tai said. 

"Yeah, I guess." Matt said. "You think they're gonna take it seriously? I mean, what if we do something, and they take it seriously? You never know…"

"Nah… they wouldn't. I know them," Tai said. "And anyway, Sora wouldn't get mad at me over a little thing like this…" Tai and Sora had been going out for a few months now, and were really happy with each other.

Matt laughed. "Yeah… hahaha… I guess your right. I don't know why I asked that." Actually, he did know why he asked that. He kind of liked Mimi. A lot.

RIIIIING. RIIIIING. RIIIIING. 

Tai got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" He paused for a while. "Oh, hey Sora." He paused again, listening to what she had to say. "Uh huh." There was another pause. "Uh huh." There was yet another pause, longer then the others. "Sure, OK." Then, there was a shorter pause. "OK, bye. We'll see you there." He hung up.

"So…?" Matt asked, trailing off.

"So what?" Tai asked, confused.

"What was the call about? What'd Sora want?"

"Oh," Tai said. "Well, she said that Mimi and her wanted to meet us at the park, around 5:00."

"This does NOT sound good…" Matt trailed off.

"Oh well, let's go anyway. Like you said, you never know!"

* * * * *

The park was really peaceful that day. It was fall, and the leaves were changing colors. There were still some leaves on the trees, but most of them had already fallen. There were some people playing with their dogs, and a pair having a picnic. In the middle of the park, there was a big bridge, over a small river.

Mimi was near one end of the bridge. She looked around, for Tai or Matt. Sora was behind her, looking at something. Sora came back just as Matt and Tai came walking up the path.

"Is everything ready?" Mimi whispered to Sora. Mimi and Sora were standing with one hand behind their backs, holding something.

Sora gave a thumbs up sign, with her other hand, just as Matt and Tai walked up. Tai went up to Sora, and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Tai turned to both of them. "So what's up? Why'd you make us come here?"

"Well…" Sora said. "We wanna call a truce." She smiled sweetly at Tai.

"Yeah," Mimi added, smiling at Matt. Matt smiled at her back. Mimi blushed, and looked away.

"So," Sora said, sticking out her hand. "Truce?"

Mimi stuck out her hand. Tai took Sora's hand, and Matt took Mimi's. They shook hands.

"Now!" Mimi yelled. Mimi and Sora took their hands out from behind their backs, revealing what they were holding - water guns.

They shot them at Matt and Tai.

"Woah!" Tai exclaimed as he was hit by the water, that was ice cold. He tried to get away, but Sora held on tight with the hand she wasn't using.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed. "You can stop now…" He looked at Mimi. She started laughing and sprayed him some more. Soon, they ran out of water. 

Tai took the water gun from Sora, laughing. "OK," he said. "I have to 

admit, you caught me TOTALLY off guard."

"Hey, what'd I tell you?" Matt said, playfully.

There were times when they were just acting like NORMAL friends. This was one of those times. But other times, they were really playful, like what just happened.

Tai put his arm around Sora, and they all started walking home. Matt was on one side, and Mimi was on another. They started walking home. The first person to be dropped off was Sora.

"Bye," she said, giving Tai a hug. "I'll see you guys later."

She opened the door, and walked into her house.

"So," Tai said when they were walking. "What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"I dunno," Mimi replied. "Let's just see what happens. Maybe we can go to a movie? Or the mall. We need to ask Sora first, though."

"Yeah," Matt agreed.

"Well," Tai said, stopping. "This is my stop. See you guys later… I'll call you."

Tai gave Mimi a small hug, and he gave Matt a high-five.

"OK," Mimi said. Matt nodded.

Matt and Mimi continued walking after they dropped off Tai. Both of them felt kind of weird. They walked in silence. Matt felt weird because he was alone with Mimi. Mimi felt weird for the same reason. She really didn't know how she felt about Matt. It was weird.

Every once in a while, Matt would look up at Mimi, open his mouth to say something, and stop himself.

He was doing it for the third time when Mimi saw him.

"Matt?" She asked softly. "Were you saying something?"

"Huh?" Matt asked, snapping out of a trance. "Oh… no… I wasn't trying to say anything."

"Uh… OK," Mimi said, looking at him with a weird expression.

They walked for about another minute.

"Matt?" Mimi asked. "Anything wrong? You look like something's bothering you."

Matt shook his head. "Nah… nothing wrong. I'm just… tired. Yeah, that's it… I'm tired."

"Oh." She replied. "Well… this is my house."

"OK." 

They stood outside of her house for a while, not saying anything.

_'Should I tell her?_ Matt thought. _'I dunno…'_

Mimi was thinking the same thing. _'What if he laughs at me?' _She asked herself. 

After a while, both of them noticed they were just standing there.

"Ahaha…" Both laughed. "Well bye!" They said in unison. 

Matt stepped closer, and gave Mimi a hug. "See you tomorrow!" He said. They stood there for a few seconds.

Just then, someone was crossing the street. "Aww… how sweet!" She said, laughing.

They instantly let go of each other. The lady crossing the street laughed loudly.

"Well… uh… bye then." Matt said.

"Yeah. Bye." Mimi replied.

_'What did I just DO?!'_ Matt thought. '_I… feel… so… dumb…'_

He slowly walked away from Mimi's house, towards his, confused about what just happened.

__

To be continued…

Author's Note: So, what did u guys think? Not bad for the first thing I've written in like… a year. Well, please review with your opinions and any comments or suggestions! Part 2 is coming soon, I just wanna see what u guys think first, so please review! I need all the comments and suggestions I can get! Thanx alot! =)


	2. Prank Wars - Part 2

Prank Wars - Part 2

Prank Wars - Part 2

__

By Lurker248

Author's Note: First of all, thanx to all the people who reviewed =). You made me write this one faster, hehe… LOL. Well anywayz… this is the second part. If you didn't know, this is mostly mimato, some taiora. It mostly takes place in school… and a party. In this part, the guys get their revenge on someone… yeah, just one person. And that person gets REALLY mad =D This one is where the "mimato" part comes in. =)

All disclaimers can be found on part 1.

* * * * *

Mimi walked into her house, and collapsed onto the couch. She found the remote, and flipped on the TV. She flipped to different channels, until she found the news. She tried to watch, but couldn't concentrate.

She just kept thinking about what just happened between her and Matt. She felt like she wanted to just stay there, on the street with him. But she wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

She sighed, and turned the TV off. She wasn't paying attention anyway. 

She needed someone to talk to. She picked up the phone, and dialed Sora's number.

"Hey Sora?" Mimi asked when Sora answered the phone.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Well…" She thought for a while. She hadn't really told Sora about 

how she felt about Matt. "Well, I just wanted to call cuz I'm bored," She finally said. 

_'I'll tell her later,'_ Mimi said to herself. 

"Oh, OK," Sora replied. "Hey, did you study for the science test? They said it was gonna be tough…" 

"Oh yeah!" Mimi exclaimed. "I forgot about that! I thought it was next week! Can you help me?"

"Sure!" Sora agreed. "Well you see…" Sora went into a long explanation. Mimi sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * * * *

The next day, at school, Mimi was sitting in her math class, listening to her teaching talk on and on about how to solve one of the problems on their homework. She really wasn't paying that much attention to him. She was busy writing a note. It read:

I've gotta tell you something, but you need to promise not to tell ANYONE, OK? I kinda… uhh, how can I say this? I like Matt. But I'm not sure if he likes me too. I just need to talk to someone about it. 

Talk to you later,

Mimi

Mimi looked to her left, at Tai. He was almost asleep.

"Pssst… Tai!" She whispered.

"Huh?!" Tai said, loudly. 

The teacher looked at the sternly. "Tai, Mimi… is there a problem?"

Tai suddenly sat up straight in his seat. "Uh… no. Nothing at all."

"Good," The teacher said. Tai relaxed. "Now come up to the board and 

solve this problem." 

Tai slumped back down in his seat. Then, he stood up slowly, and made his way too the board. After a few minutes, and a lot of erasing, Tai finally got to the solution.

(A/N: Don't you hate it when teachers do that? =P)

"Correct," the teacher said, as he was sitting down.

"Hey, sorry…" Mimi whispered to Tai as he sat down.

"It's OK," Tai responded.

"Oh, here." Mimi passed Tai the note. "Give it-"

"Mimi, is there a problem?" The teacher was leaning on the desk, and tapping his foot. He looked annoyed.

"Uh… no?" She answered.

"OK. Come up to the board and solve the next problem."

Mimi groaned, and made her way to the board. She looked at Tai. He was unfolding the note. She cleared her throat, and looked at him. He looked up, and gave her a confused look. Mimi gave him an expression that meant "Don't OPEN IT!!!" but he couldn't decipher what it meant. So, he looked back down, and began reading the note. She saw his face was normal, and then saw as his eyes widened. His face changed from normal to surprised.

"Mimi?!" The teacher asked, annoyed. "See me after class."

"Aww," the class chorused. "You in trooouuuble…"

"That's enough," the teacher said sternly.

RIIIIING. The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

"Mimi," the teacher addressed her as the class was filing out. "I've noticed you've been having some difficulty in this class.I suggest you get a…" The teacer paused dramatically.

"A…what?" Mimi asked.

"A tutor. In fact, one of my best students is coming here soon. That'll give you two a chance to meet.

"No really," Mimi argued. "I don't need a tutor. I just need to study. That's all. And-"

"Why, hello Mark!" The teacher said cheerfully, as a tall guy walked into the room. He looked almost like Matt, only with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey teach," the boy responded.

_'Wow… he's cute,'_ Mimi thought to herself.

"On second thought…" She said out loud. "I am having a LITTLE trouble. Maybe I do need help." She turned to Mark, and gave him a smile. "Hey, I'm Mimi." She held out her hand for a handshake.

"Mark," he said, taking her hand, and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"So… you'll be tutoring me?" She asked, staring at him.

"Uh… yeah. Looks like it." He smiled. "Hey, what's your next class?"

"Actually," Mimi answered, "I was going to lunch."

"Oh cool. So was I!" Mark exclaimed. "Can I join you?"

"Sure!" Mimi giggled. "Why not?" Mimi walked out of the room, forgetting about Tai reading the note.

* * * * *

Meanwhile, Matt was just sitting down after getting his lunch. He was the first person at his table. He sat down, waiting for Tai and Sora.

He was just about to dig into his lunch, when he saw Mimi walk in with someone that looked familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on who he looked like. It bothered him.

_'I wonder who that is?'_ Matt asked himself. _'Hey, you think that him and Mimi are… dating?!'_ He felt a pang of jealousy.

"Hey Matt," Sora said, sitting down with a tray of food. "Whatcha looking at?" 

"Huh?" He replied. "Oh… nothing…" He turned his head, seeing where Mimi was going.

Sora followed his eyes. "Oh… Mimi." She said casually.

"Hey, is he her new boyfriend?" Matt asked all of a sudden. 

"I dunno," Sora replied casually. "Why? Do you…?" Realization suddenly dawned on her. "OH!!! You like Mimi, don't you?"

"What?" Matt asked. "Shh! Someone will hear you."

"You DO, don't you?" Sora asked, lowering her voice. "Aww! How sweet!"

"No, I don't. Well… OK fine, I do. Just don't tell anyone, OK?"

"OK," Sora replied. "My lips are sealed."

* * * * *

"Hey Mimi!" Tai said, running up to her, pushing Mark out of the way. "Was that a JOKE or something?!"

"Hey, watch it!" Mimi said, helping Mark to his feet. "What note?"

She thought for a while. "OHH!!!" She exclaimed. She let go of Mark, and he went back crashing on the floor. She dragged Tai to a corner.

"Listen…" Mimi whispered. "PLEASE don't tell anyone… I would be REALLY embarassed! OK?!"

"Uhh… Sure." Tai said.

"Oh yeah, this is Mark," Mimi said helping Mark to his feet.

"Thanks," Mark said. He turned to Tai. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, likewise." Tai said, preoccupied with the thought that Mimi liked Matt. He finally looked at Mark. "Hey, you look familiar… Mimi, does he look familiar to you?"  


Mimi held Mark at arm's length, and looked at him. "No… why?"  


"Oh… I'm just asking…" Tai said. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "I got it! You look like Matt!"

Mimi looked at him at arm's length. "No, I don't see it." Mark just shrugged.

The three of them walked to the table where Sora and Matt were sitting.

"So… Mimi," Sora said. "Who's that?"

"This is my tutor," Mimi responded. "You guys, this is Mark. Mark, that's Matt and Sora. You already met Tai."

They sat down, and started eating.

After a while, Matt, Sora and Tai thought that Mark was kind of… boring. Mimi was the only one hanging on to his every word.

"So… you guys," Mark said. "I'm having a party this Saturday. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure!" They all responded in unison. After all, who could turn down a party?

Sora saw Matt looking at Mark and clenching his fist. She took him aside.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?" She asked

"Look at him! He's so… er… I dunno!" He exclaimed. "He's so UGLY! Look at him over there! And whaddabout that HAIR?!"

"Matt…" Sora said, giving him a weird look. "He… looks… exacly LIKE you!"

"Oh." He looked at Mark. "Nah ah!"

* * * * *

(Author's Note: OK… if you were wondering where all the pranks are… well they're planning it anywayz! =) I'm not good at thinking up pranks, so review with some suggestions! Thanx!)

After school, Matt and Tai were talking on the phone, trying to think up what they could do to get back at Mimi and Sora. 

"Oh!" Matt said, getting an idea. "I got it! First, we wait until the night of the party…" He frowned, remembering how Mimi looked at Mark.

"Uh huh?" Tai asked, interested.

"Then, we go to Mimi's house… and we…" Matt started whispering the rest of the plans to Tai.

* * * * *

The day before the party, Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi were outside after school.

"Hi you guys!" Tai said with a fake grin on. "How's everything?

"Fine, I guess," sora replied. She gave |Mimi a look. She just shrugged.

"OK, what's going on?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, nothing," Matt said. He gave Mimi a cheesy grin. 

"Sure…"

__

To be continued…

Author's Note: Oh… what are the guys planning? And why is Mark a fake Matt? What's gonna happen at the party? Find out in the next chapter! Heheh… I sound like a TV show. Well anywayz… the idea for a "fake Matt" came to me when I was watching friends… LOL, did anyone see dat episode? Oh yeah, sorry there weren't that many pranks in this one… please review with some suggestions for pranks, and I'll give you credit! OK? Thanx!


	3. Prank Wars - Part 3

Prank Wars - Part 3

Prank Wars - Part 3

__

By Lurker248

Author's Note: Hello! OK, I know some of the pranks in here might be weird… hahah… I need help =). Please review and gimme some comments, questions, whatever.

****

Thanx to Love Girl 2001 for one of the things that's gonna be in the next part, and thanx to everyone who reviewed! You made me wanna finish this.

All disclaimers can be found on part 1. Oh yeah, I don't own the Mission Impossible theme thing, or anything else that comes up. Hahah… LOL. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read… heheh! 

* * * * *

When we last left off, Tai and Matt were walking home with Mimi and Sora.

"Uhh, yeah… I'm sure there's nothing going on…" Sora said sarcastically. She gave Mimi a look.

"Trust me Sora," Tai said, putting his arm around her. "Nothing's gonna happen to you."

"Not to her, huh?" Mimi asked. "Whaddabout me?"

"Oh, look at the time," Tai said, looking at an imaginary watch. "Time to go… uh… wash the car." He took off.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna dry it," Matt said. He was about to run, when Sora and 

Mimi grabbed him by both his arms. "Hey!"

"Tell us," Mimi said. 

"Tell you what?" Matt said innocently. "I don't know anything."

"Tell us what you guys are gonna do to Mimi." Sora answered.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything," Matt repeated. "Can you let me go now?" He gave Mimi puppy dog eyes. "Please?" His voice softened.

Mimi just stared into his eyes. Matt's eyes changed from 'puppy dog eyes' to normal ones. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a while.

"Ahem," Sora cleared her throat. "Well?" This broke Matt and Mimi's trance.

"Umm… yeah, tell us." Mimi said.

"Never," Matt said.

"We HAVE ways…" Mimi threatened, playfully.

"Oh really?" Matt asked, curious.

Mimi whispered something into Sora's ear. Sora burst out laughing, and nodded.

"Uh oh…"

* * * * *

Later, Matt was tied to a chair in Mimi's living room. Mimi and Sora were about to give him a little "beauty treatment."

"No!" Matt screamed and kicked. "NOOOO!!!!!"

"I TOLD you…" Mimi said with a smirk. She had lipstick in one hand, and eye shadow in another. She turned to Sora. "Hmm… What to chose? Fire Engine Red, or Cotton Candy Pink?"  


"Oh, I like the red," Sora said.

"OK guys," Matt said, faking a laugh. "Very funny. You can let me go now."

"Who said we were playing?" Mimi said in an innocent voice.

"NOOOO!!!!" Matt yelled.

* * * * * 

Half an hour later, Mimi and Sora were just finishing working on Matt. They brought a mirror to him, and Matt looked at his reflection. He almost fainted. In his opinion, he looked like a REALLY bad clown.

"I think we did a pretty good job," Mimi said. "Don't you think Sora?"

"Oh, perfect." Sora smiled. "Here's the best part! Say 'cheese' Matt!" She pulled out a camera, and took a picture of Matt.

"OK, I think he's had enough," Mimi said, kind of feeling sorry for him. They untied him, and he ran straight to the bathroom. They heard water running, and then a sigh of relief.

Matt came out, looking normal. "That… was… totally… uncalled… for…" He sputtered.

"Oh, I think it was. You looked cute!" Mimi exclaimed.

'I looked cute?' Matt thought_. "Hmm..' _He stopped himself._ 'What am I thinking? Eww!!! I forgot about the whole 'make up' part.'_

OK, you can go now," Sora said. Matt ran out the door. They had so much fun, they forgot why they did that to him.

* * * * *

Later…

"I'm telling you, it was torture!" Matt was talking to Tai on the phone, about the little "incident" that just happened.

Tai started laughing… again. "I gotta see that picture." He cleared his throat. "So, are we still doing that thing to Mimi?" 

"Oh, definitely!" Matt said enthusiastically. "I'm getting revenge. I wanna do it OK? It was my idea anyway…"

"Uhh… sure, go ahead."

"Well I gotta go… bye," Matt said. He hung up, and dialed Mimi's number. 

"Hi, is Mimi there?"

"Sorry Matt, she's out with Sora," Mimi's mother responded. "Can I take a message?"

"Oh, no that's OK. Well, bye Ms. Tachikawa," Matt said, hanging up. He rubbed his hands together. 

'Perfect,' he thought_. 'She's not home.'_

((The Mission Impossible Theme starts to play.))

Dun dun, dun dun dun dun…. Dun dun dun dun…. Dun dun dun dun…

Matt quietly climbs up a tree and opens Mimi's window. He was wearing all black, even though the sun was just setting. He tried to crawl in through the window, but it didn't work, and he fell in with a loud boom. Then, the window slammed shut with a bang. Fortunately, no one heard.

Matt made his way to her closet, and gasped when he saw all the clothes. He took every single one of them out, and hid them on the upper floor. He went back into her room, and looked out the window to see Mimi walking up her driveway. He stared at her for a moment. He shook his head, which knocked him out of his reverie. He climbed back out her window, down the tree, and was about to run home, when Mimi saw him.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh… uh…" He sputtered out. "I just… went for a walk. Yeah, that's it."

Mimi looked at him with a weird expression. "What's with all the black?"

"I w-wanted… t-to… uh… repel heat!" Matt stuttered. "Yeah. You know, I don't like to be hot! Heheheh…" He chuckled nervously. He could have hit him self. That was so lame!

"But you're wearing… long sleeves," Mimi pointed out.

"Oh," Matt said. "They're to… uhh… keep me hot enough to be comfortable?" He smiled uneasily. 

"Suuure…" Mimi trailed off. "Well…. I have to go get ready for the party. Remember - be there at 8:00, OK?"

"Yeah sure," Matt replied. He watched Mimi walk into her house, and then really regretted what he just did.

* * * * *

After taking a shower, Mimi went into her room to change. She opened her closet, and saw the ugliest, tackiest dress she had EVER seen. It was white, and pink. It had pink bows all over the place, and was over all ugly.

"Ahh!!!" She screamed, backing away from it. She bumped into her chair, and looked at what was on it. There was a black and white stripe shirt, and a plaid skirt. "AHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed louder, and fell onto her bed.

RIIIIING.

Mimi picked up her phone. "Hello…?" She asked, depressed.

"Hey, it's Sora. What's wrong?"

"I… think… THEY… just… took… all… of…my… clothes…" She almost broke down. "WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?!" She sniffed.

"Well… are you going to the party?" Sora asked.

"I'm not going…" Mimi said, depressed.

"Come on… considering the guy's fashion sense… What they left can't be that bad," Sora encouraged. "And plus, I won't have fun without you."

"Fine," Mimi agreed. "Just don't laugh."  


"OK, see you there." Sora hung up.

Mimi went back to her closet, and looked at the dress dejectedly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" She said to herself, sighing.

* * * * * 

The party was going to be at Mark's parent's beach house. It was overlooking the beach. The sound of loud music and talking echoed from the house, covering up the sounds of the waves, crashing gently. 

When Mimi and Sora arrived, Mimi was having second thoughts.

"OK… I'm not going in," Mimi said, heading back to the car.

"Come on!" Sora said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her back towards the door. "It's not that bad."

Mimi relaxed, and was dragged to the door. 

Sora looked at the dress disapprovingly. "Well, maybe…"  


Mimi groaned, and started to run away, but Sora grabbed her arm. She opened the door, and the loud music got way louder.

Sora and Mimi walked in, with Sora in front. When everyone saw Mimi, the music suddenly stopped, with a scratch. Everyone stopped dancing and talking, and just stared at Mimi. There was complete silence.

Suddenly, everyone just burst out laughing. Mimi turned red, and was completely MORTIFIED.

"Hahah!" One person laughed. "Look at Little Bo Peep! Hey, where's all your sheep?!"

"Like, I can't believe she like, wore that! How, like, tacky! Like, guh-ROSS!!!" One airhead said.

"Hey, who is that?" Another person said, between laughs.

Mimi ran out of the house, crying.

Tai looked horrified. "What did we do?"

Matt looked on, shocked. He was next to Tai. ""It wasn't supposed to happen 

like this…" he whispered to himself. "It was just… a joke. She wasn't supposed to go to the party looking like that…" He kept whispering to no one, not even Tai could hear him. "She was supposed to stay home!" His head suddenly cleared. "I HAVE to go get her… now." He ran past through all the people, pushing everyone out of the way. "Mimi!" He yelled. "Wait!!!"

"Mimi?!" A murmur went through the crowd. "Mimi? Wore THAT? HA!!!"

* * * * *

Mimi ran out of the house, and towards the beach. She sat down on the soft sand. She didn't care that she messed up the dress, it was ugly anyway.

Mimi just cried. _'Why did I go to the party?' _she asked herself_. 'I KNEW this was gonna happen… why?'_

"Mimi?" A soft voice asked. "Are you OK?"

"Not really…" Mimi sniffed.

Matt sat down next to her, put his arm around her, and gave her a kind of hug. Mimi leaned her head on his shoulder. They watched the waves crash against the shore for a while. Neither said a word.

"Look…" Matt started. "I'm sorry for taking all your clothes… it wasn't supposed to happen like this, you were-"

Mimi jumped up. "YOU did this!" She suddenly remembered.

"I'm sorry!" 

"Go away."

"Please forgive me!" Matt pleaded.

" Go. Away." She muttered, through clenched teeth. Matt didn't move. He just stared at her, with pleading eyes. 

Mimi almost forgave him. She was almost put into a trance when she looked into his eyes. She suddenly shook her head. 

"Mimi…" Matt said. "It wasn't THAT bad… was it?"

"You don't know how it felt like!" Mimi exploded. "It WAS that bad! Have you ever been THAT embarrassed? In front of the WHOLE SCHOOL?!"

"But still!"

"But still what? Why'd you do it?" Mimi started crying more, and it almost broke Matt's heart, that he did something that hurt her. But at the same time, he was getting kind of… mad. At Mimi.

"Look, I said I was sorry." He said, in a harsh voice. "Do you accept my apology, or what?!"

"I don't know what to say," she said in an angry voice.

"Fine!" Matt said, in a loud voice.

"Fine," Mimi said, calmly. She turned around, and slowly walked away. "By the way," she said turning around. "Your SHOES clash with your SHIRT!!!" She turned around, walking away again.

Matt just stared at her back, as she walked away. 

"Mimi!" He yelled at her back. "Come back!"  


"Mimi," He said, his voice soft. "I want you… back…"

Mimi kept on walking.

__

To be continued…

Author's Note: 

What's gonna happen between Matt/Mimi?

Oh, cliffhanger… well, kinda. This was supposed to be the last part, but it turned out to be kinda long... so I separated them. =) Just think of this and the next part as one long part. 

Well, I want at least like… 5 or 10 reviews before I upload the next part. Come on you guys, you know you want to! =) jk. 

Seriously though, I like reviews, hehe! I wanna know what you think! Thanx!

Well, I gotta go, next part's gonna come soon! 


End file.
